


Sweet Dreams

by vonuberwald (macabreromansu)



Series: Briarwood in Lunaris [1]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/vonuberwald
Summary: The Catacombs had as many rooms as people, but the vampire in front of him had a very clear destination in mind, casually pointing out others by name and rooms by function as he led Juste to what was clearly a more private section of the clan home.Juste visits Clan Kazimir for the first time. Written pre-release.
Relationships: Finnegan Kazimir/Original Male Character(s), Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir
Series: Briarwood in Lunaris [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014348
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from before the game was fully out, from the anon prompt, 'you may sleep here'. Juste is a little less self-possessed than the game makes the Hunter out to be, but he gets his confidence quick XD

The young Hunter paused nervously at the threshold of the extensive hallway, the residents passing by throwing him curious glances as they went about their business. Dismissing him as the latest whim of their leader, the members of Clan Kazimir carried on.

The Catacombs had as many rooms as people, but the vampire in front of him had a very clear destination in mind, casually pointing out others by name and rooms by function as he led Juste to what was clearly a more private section of the clan home.

The decoration was lavish and extremely cozy, exuding a sort of warmth that Juste hadn’t expected from a vampire lair. He supposed that living for so long, you tended to want to make the most of it and get as comfortable as possible. 

Finn finally led him to the a dead end with a door on each wall. Opening the one on the right, he showed Juste inside with a gesture.

‘Here is my personal library,’ he said, with a satisfied smile. The Hunter reasoned that he had cause to be. On rows of beautiful ebony shelves, hundreds of books lined the walls, their covers ranging from cracked and ancient to freshly printed and brightly bound. 

‘Wonderful,’ he breathed, eyes wide. Face heating, he looked at his host. ‘I-it’s a wonderful collection.’ Finn’s smile grew, pleased.

‘Thank you, I am rather proud of it. And the books you are looking for are somewhere in the middle. There is a catalogue on the table in the middle there.’ He indicated a large leather-bound ledger on a handsome covered table.

‘For now though,’ he said, leading the way out of the room, Juste following behind, a little perplexed.’It’s very late. You may spend the day here tomorrow, if you wish to peruse the stacks. I’m afraid that these are my treasures, I can’t possibly let them out of my sight. I have had this room prepared for you to sleep, far from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the clan at night.’

He opened the door opposite his library into a small suite, plush fabrics and elegant furniture everywhere, ornate sconces holding oil lamps giving the room a golden glow. A four-poster bed, the grandest piece Juste had ever seen, stood in the centre imposingly. He blinked at Finn, who looked a bit sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

‘It’s a little much, I know,’ he said. 

‘N-no, it’s fine, more than fine,’ Juste rushed to assure him. ‘I’ve just never slept somewhere so-’

‘Pompous?’ Finn grinned at him, laughing when Juste only sputtered.

‘It’s meant for family, so it kind of accumulated these things over centuries,’ he explained as they both calmed down. ‘Really, it’s barely ever used.’ He turned to leave, his smile soft and friendly. ‘My rooms and study are just next door if you need anything. If you can’t find me, any one of my people should be able to help. You are under my protection here.’

Juste wished he could get his blushing under control, but Finn was entirely too charming. And his suite was just next door? Heavens, Juste hoped he wouldn’t just spontaneously combust from the thought of it. As it was, he nodded, smiling back in what he hoped was just as charming and not as silly as he felt.

‘Thank you, truly,’ he said.

Finn looked back over his shoulder as he opened the door to his own room. ‘Goodnight, Hunter Briarwood. Sweet dreams.’ And then he was gone, leaving Juste alone with his thoughts and suddenly pounding heart.

He shivered, shutting the door, another barrier between him and the dangerously beautiful head of Clan Kazimir.

‘Goodnight,’ he whispered.


End file.
